Remembering Them
by AayniahHardy
Summary: This story is about Dean Malenko talking to a and remembering his friends,Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.
1. Eddie

** Remembering them**

**AN: Before I begin this, I only ask that everyone who reads this takes a moment of silence in memory of Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. **

**...**

**Thank you. This will be from Dean Malenko's point of view. This chapter takes place two days before Eddie Guerrero's death on November 13, 2005. This is also a request from .98. **

**Also I do not own any Names, songs, or anything like that. The song "Over and Over" is by three days grace and The song "Hurt" is by Johnny Cash.**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.**

**DEAN'S POV (Friday November 11, 2005)**

I sat in my own locker room. I was tired and beaten. I just won a match and I was sweating. I never had to fight like that in my whole life. I couldn't even remember who I had the match with, I was beaten so bad. I packed my bags and throw them in a corner. I was about to go and take a nice hot shower but there was a knock at the door

"Come in!" I yelled as I sat down on a nearby bench. I looked at the door. My good friend, Eddie Guerrero, walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back but I couldn't shake the feeling...

"Hey, Dean!" Eddie yelled happily. I just smiled like I didn't think anything was wrong.

"Hey,Eddie. What's up?" I asked as happily as Eddie was.

"Nothing. Oh, And I saw your match with Scott Hall. You did great, Man." Eddie stated. "The way you ended the match with a Boston Crab, Wow just wow."

"Thanks dude. So what you doing tonight?" I questioned my friend. Eddie just shrugged.

"I don't know, Man. How about we go out for a drink?" Eddie questioned. I shook my head no.

"No thanks, Eddie. That stuff ain't good for you." I stated. "Eddie, maybe you should just go home to Vicki and relex."

"Yeah, I guess." Eddie told me. He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Hey,Eddie, wait a second." I yelled. Eddie stopped and looked back to me. "Are...You alright?"

"Yeah never better." Eddie told me and walked out of my locker room. I shook my head. I knew he wasn't okay. Something was wrong and I knew it beacuse Vicki came to me and asked me to look over him. She said that she was acting out of character.

I sighed. I had to watch over my friend. Starting today I was going to watch over my friend. I took my shower, changed, and went back to the hotel.

**(Saturday November 12,2005)**

Ever since Vicki called me about Eddie, I been talking with Chavo alot more lately. Since I couldn't be with Eddie all the time, Chavo looks after him aswell.

Today, Chavo came to me and gave me a small update. He said that Eddie was working on Cardiovascular exercises every day as of late. Also he told me to try to get Eddie to see a doctor. I agreed and called Eddie, Telling him to meet me in the park. I was there for about an hour before Eddie got there.

"Hey Eddie!" I yelled happily. I was glad here came, I needed to talk to him.

"Hey. So what's up?" Eddie asked. He sat down on a bench and looked up at me.

"We really need to talk." I stated, getting serious. I sat down next Eddie and Sighed. Eddie raised an eyebrow. He looked really confused.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you." Eddie joked. It was just like him to try to lighten the mood with a joke like that. But this wasn't a joking matter, this was serious.

"Eddie. This isn't a joking matter. I what I need to talk to you about is that your family is worried about. I am too. You been acting out of character lately and it's scaring Vicki. She asked me to make sure you're okay and to get you to go to see a doctor." I confessed to Eddie, who was shocked.

"Dean, I'm fine. There is no need to worry about me. I don't need to see a doctor. You don't need to look after me. I am fine." Eddie stated. Eddie got up from the bench and walked away not saying another word. I sighed and digged in my pocket for my cellphone. I found it after a second or two. I called Vicki.

** "Hello?"**

** "Vicki, It's me Dean."**

** "Hello, Dean. Please tell me that you got Eddie to see someone."**

** "Sorry. I tried and Eddie just said "Don't worry" walked off."**

** "Oh dear. **_***pause* **_**Hold on Dean, I'm getting another call."**

I wait for about ten minutes. Vicki must have been talking to Eddie or Chavo or a Mcmahon. One of the three. I just hope it was Eddie or Chavo.

** "Dean?"**

** "Yeah Vicki."**

** "That was Chavo. He said don't worry about Eddie because He's with him."**

** "Alright. But Vicki, I have one question."**

** "What is it?"**

** "When did Eddie start acting this way?"**

** "I just picked it up this week. He didn't seem as healthy as he always is."**

** "Okay Vicki, I'll try again tomorrow, If I don't see him again today."**

** "Thank you. Goodbye."**

** "Bye."**

I hung up and put my cell phone in my back pocket. I sighed. I had no Idea what to do. Maybe I just need to sit here and think about everything.

_ "I feel it everyday it's all the same. It brings me down but I'm the one to blame"_

I pulled out my cellphone again. And just to my luck, Vince Mcmahon was the one calling. I could answer it or I could let it ring. I need my job so I answered the phone. I stayed on the thing for three hours talking about my matches and job. Plus I had to have a one on one meeting with Vince tomorrow.

After I got off the phone. I went back to my room and called Chavo. I told him to watch Eddie for the rest of today and all of tomorrow because I had a meeting with Vince that starts at 3:00 am. Chavo said he understands and that he would do it. After my talk with Chavo ended. I layed down to take a nap so I could be up early and be there on time, Because like Vince would say if I was late "Time is Money!".

**(Sunday November 13,2005)**

I woke up, Took a shower, got dressed and headed to WWE HQ. I had to Meet Vince to today and I was 20 minutes early. I took the elevator up to the tenth floor. I walked down hall to Vince Office. I walked inside and I was five minutes early, and to Vince that was a big deal.

"Hello, Sir." I said, standing up because Vince didn't say I could sit down. Okay our boss is a bit crazy but I need my job, I got a family to feed.

"Malenko, Your five minutes early. I like that. Sit down please." Vince told me. I sat down like he asked. For the whole day we sat there talking about the rookies, My matches, and looking at numbers. By the time we were down, It was time for me to get to the arena. I left and rode down there. I didn't have to stop because I had my Ring gear in the back seat of my car. By the Time i got there i only had ten minutes to change and get ready. After I had change I rushed and left all my other stuff in my locker room.

After my match had ended I came back to my locker room. I grabed my cell phone. I had three missed calls and a text message. I looked at the missed calls first. They were all from Chavo. Then I looked at the Text.

The text said: "Dean! Dean, Where are you? I sent Eddie to Vicki because Vince needed me. I just called Vicki and she said she hadn't seen him. Do you know where he is?". It was from Chavo.

I called Chavo right away. Chavo answered the phone and in the background I heard Vicki crying. Chavo told me they were at the hospital. Chavo also said Eddie was gone. I dropped my cell phone and fell to my knees. It was my fault. I could have forced Eddie to go see a doctor. I could have told Vince that I needed to leave early. I could of done something.

I picked up my phone and told Chavo and Vicki was so sorry for their loss. Vicki thanked me for caring and told me she would called me later about the funeral. Vicki cryed even harder after see said the word "Funeral.". I felt even worst about ever thing. I told Vicki was sorry once more and we said our Goodbyes. I hung up and throw my phone across the room. I was never gonna forget Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes, I was alway going to remember him.

**AN: That's the end of my chapter one. Next is going about Chris Benoit. I know about the way him and his family died and I won't be speaking on that in great detail but I will speak more on how they lived to show repect.**


	2. Chris

** Remembering them**

**AN: Before I begin this, I only ask that everyone who reads this takes a moment of silence in memory of Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. **

**...**

**Thank you. This will be from Dean Malenko's point of view. This chapter takes place two days before the death of Chris Benoit and his family on June 24, 2007. And Three days before they were found on Monday June 25, 2007. This is also a request from .98. **

**Also I do not own any Names, songs, or anything like that. The song "Over and Over" is by three days grace and The song "Hurt" is by Johnny Cash.**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.**

**DEAN'S POV (Friday June 22, 2007)**

I sat in my hotel room. I relaxed and calm. I was about to go and take a nice hot shower but there was a knock at the door. Before I went to answer it, I frowned. This reminded me of one of the last times I saw Eddie. The person knocked harder causing me to get up and get the door before whoever it was knocks a whole in it. I opened the door and I was greeted by my friend and room mate, Chris Benoit.

"Chris, Don't you have a room key?" I asked, Moving aside so Chris could enter the room. Chris walked pass me and threw his gym bag to the floor. Most of his stuff rolled out but he didn't seem to care.

"Left it on the the dresser." Chris stated walking into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, Okay"

I didn't say anything about I was about to take a shower because he just got back from the gym. I get sick of smelling sweaty guys. I walked passed Chris' bag and I saw a needle, What it was,I was unsure but I did know that It was Chris' and I shouldn't mess with it. I walked away from the bag and sat on my own bed.

After about an hour later, Both me and Chris had taken our showers. Right now, We sat on our own beds and and watched Tv. Chris sighed and complained about how there was nothing Tv tonight. I sighed aswell and agreed with him.

"Dean, The only thing good that was on tonight was Us. Otherwise there is nothing." Chris stated turning off the Tv. I nodded my head and looked at my phone for the time.

"I know right. But a least we have tomorrow off. What are you gonna do Chris?" I asked Chris who shrugged. I frowned again. That again reminded me of the last time I saw Eddie.

"Dean you alright?" Chris asked me. He most of picked up the fact I frowned and was looking into space. I nodded.

"Fine. It's just I miss Eddie." I answered. Chris nodded in agreement.

"I miss him too. Even if It has been two years. I will always miss Eddie." Chris stated. Chris had frowned as well. He knew that I blamed myself for Eddie's death. And After Eddie's funeral, I was broken down and upset. I wished it was me and not Eddie. It took Vicki to months to get to me. She told me It wasn't anyones fault. She also said that Eddie wouldn't want to see me sad and crying all the time. He would want me to be strong and go on for the both of us.

"Yeah. Chris. But Umm oh yeah what are you gonna do tomorrow?" I asked trying not to cry. Chris shrugged again.

"I don't know or care as long as I'm not home." Chris replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Lately you haven't been going home. Don't you miss your wife and kids?" I asked. Chris glared at me.

"That's a lie. I have been home every now and then. What's wrong with a man trying to get some alone time?" Chris yelled at me. I looked at Chris, confused.

"Chris? What's wrong, Bubby?" I asked. It was true, Chris hadn't been going home on our days off. And I was starting to worry about him.

"Nothing. It's Nothing." Chris told me. I didn't believe him. First, Chris stops wanting to go home, then, I see that needle, and Now, Chris is in denial. I was really starting to get worried now.

"Chris hows things with your wife?" I questioned. Chris glared at me again.

"Fine. Everything is fine." Chris hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. That hiss isn't going to do anything. I'm going to help him one way or another.

"Chris, Really if somethings wrong you can always tell me." I stated. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Dean, Nothing is wrong! I'm FINE! Stop trying to be superman because..." Chris stopped. He frowned. I guess he was ashamed of himself because he and I both know what he was about say. He was about to say "Because of Eddie.".

"I not trying to be superman. I'm just worried. You're my friend and I got your back. Thats what friends are for." I told Chris, who shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. I have to get we have to get up to catch the plane." Chris said as he layed down. I nodded and looked for something to watch. After awhile I fell asleep.

**(Saturday June 23, 2007)**

I woke up at about 7:00 am. I looked over to Chris side of the room and He was gone! My eyes got wide and I looked all over the hotel room for him. He was nowhere to be found. I looked over his side, To find any clue of where Chris could have went. I found a note.

The note read: "**Hey,Dean. I took a early flight back home. I'll see you later, Maybe. But don't worry about me okay. Later. ~ Chris Benoit." **I sighed and shook my head. I put the note down and picked it right back up again. I read it over and over. There was one thing I didn't understand.

"He said "Maybe". I said aloud. I looked at the clock and almost screamed. I run and took my shower, got dressed, grabed my stuff and ran into the hallway. I bumped into one of my friends, Chavo.

"Hey, Chavo. Whats up?" I questioned the younger male.

"Nothing and why were you rushing?" Chavo replied. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him,confused.

"Dude, It's 7:50!" I said. "The plane leaves at 8:00 right?"

"No. It leaves at 9:00." Chavo stated. I sighed. He most think I can't tell time. "Didn't Chris tell you that?"

"Huh?" I questioned. I know for a fact that Chris said nothing like that in the letter he wrote me.

"Yeah. Vince told me and Chris and he also told us to tell everybody." Chavo told me. I looked at him. I nodded my head. Me and Eddie talked alittle more and went our separate ways. I went to the park, Since I had some time to relax. I sat down and tried to call Chris.

_"Chris Benoit here. Sorry I can't pick up right now. I call you back, Maybe."_

There is was again. The word "Maybe". What did that even mean? Something was wrong with Chris. Is it he's wife? Work to much work? Money isssues? What was it? I couldn't take it anymore, so I called Chris again.

_"Chris Benoit here. Sorry I can't pick up right now. I call you back, Maybe."_

He didn't pick up again. I called a a cab and rode to the airport. I was gonna see Chris at the show tomorrow. Their was nothing else I could do, He wouldn't answer my calls and I just couldn't go all the way down to Fayetteville. Tomorrow, I'll get Chris to see someone. But right now, I have to get home and I'll try to call Chris again later.

**(Sunday June 24, 2007)**

I had wake up early in the morning to catch the plane. I got to the pay-per view right on time. I won my match. Washed up, changed, and waited for Chris. After about an hour, I still didn't see him at all. That was odd. Chris had a match tonight and they shared the same locker room.

I walked into the hallway and asked everyone have they seen Chris. Half of them said they haven't seen him and the other half said he didn't show. I know Chris better then anyone and Chris Benoit wasn't a no show. I looked around even more and I ran into Vince.

Vince asked about Chris. I told him had no idea where he was. Vince almost screamed. He called one of the newest rookie and sent him in Chris' place. I pulled out my phone and tried to call Chris.

_"Chris Benoit here. Sorry I can't pick up right now. I call you back, Maybe."_

"You gotta be kidding me Chris." I said out loud. I sighed and went back to my locker room. I grabed my stuff and headed to the hotel. I was gonna fly down to Fayetteville and have a one to one talk with Chris.

**(Monday June 25, 2007)**

I woke up. I had a great sleep. I took my shower, I got dresses and even did some yoga. The reasome why is simple, I heard it helps with speed and flexibility. After I was done with the yoga, I called the airport to see when was the earliest flight to Fayetteville. That Lady said 8:00 am tuesday morning.

I walked into the hallway and went to Chavo's room. I knocked on his door and in seconds the the younger latino super appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Dean. What brings you here?" Chavo asked me.

"I'm going to visit Chris on tuesday. I wanted to know if you wanna come because I think there is something really wrong with him. I want to get him to go see someone, I might need some back up" I told Chavo who nodded.

"Sure. I'll go if that means helping Chris, I'm in." Chavo told me.

"Awesome. Hey wannagot get something to eat?" I questioned. Chavo nodded in agreement. We walked down to the eating area. And then we saw Vince. Vince looked upset.

"Hello. Everyone I,sadly, have to inform you that...Chris Benoit and his family are no longer with us." Vince said, you could hear how sad he was in his voice. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe any of this. The whole room was in a deep shock. Vince left and Everyone stood still. I grabed Chavo and rushed after Vince. We found Vince after a while.

"Vince! Hey Vince!" I yelled after the Mcmahon. Vince turned to look at me, He still wore a frown on his face.

"Yes,Dean?" Vince answered me.

"Tell me it's a joke. A sick twisted joke. Please Vince." I yelled at Vince. Vince sighed. He shook his head no.

"Dean. I know how much Chris means to you but...It's the truth Chris Benoit is...Dead." Vince stated. I left the room saying nothing. I went back to my room and locked the door.

I couldn't believe this. But it was true, It has to be. Vince would were a frown if it was wasn't. Vince is almost never sad. I sat on my bed. I looked down to the floor and my eyes started to water. I only have cried two times in my adult life, Right now and when Eddie died. I dried my tears and when back to the eating area.

Vince had canceled Raw that night. And ever since he told us, All i've been hearing is rumours. All of them were about Chris. I snapped at alot of the guys about that. Chavo had to hold me back the whole time.

After a while, I went back to my hotel room. Before I went to sleep, I looked at the ceiling. I knew two things, I had to fight for all three of us now and I will never forget Christopher Michael Benoit, no matter what he did.

**AN: I have two last chapters to do. This next Chapter is a bit more about Dean.**


	3. Remembering Them both

** Remembering them**

**AN: Before I begin this, I only ask that everyone who reads this takes a moment of silence in memory of Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. **

**...**

**Thank you. This will be from Dean Malenko's point of view. On July 20, 2013. This is also a request from .98. **

**Also I do not own any Names, songs, or anything like that. The song "Over and Over" is by three days grace and The song "Hurt" is by Johnny Cash.**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.**

**DEAN'S POV **

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain _

_The only thing that's real_

Here I am, Training the rookies. As alway I push myself way too hard. But I don't do it to show that I'm not old, I do it to see if I still have any feeling left. If I don't have saddess and Happiess, At least I still have pain.

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything _

When I was done pushing myself, One of my rookie dropped his bag, Just like Chris did the last time I saw him, and a needle rolled out of it. The sight of that needle made me feel like there was a hole in my heart. That was very familiar, I felt that way went Eddie died. I grabed a beer form the bench and drank from it. But it did nothing I still remember the feeling.

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

"Class dismissed!" I yelled. The rookies ran out of the training room. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. What I become? I used to never drink and now look at me. Maybe thats why Chavo left for Tna. And so did May.

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt _

I guess I let them down. After I found out what really happened with Chris, I became A sad man. I even lashed at May once.

_I wear this crown of thorns _

_Upon my liar's chair _

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair _

I can still remember all the dreams Eddie, Chris, and myself had. We dreamt to go to the top as together. To stay together forever. To be the "Three Amigos" as long as they could. But most of those dreams, to me, are broken. And no matter how much i try I can't fix them.

_Beneath the stains of time _

_The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else _

_I am still right here _

It's been years since my two best friends died and ever year my emotions and grip on reality has slowly faded away. Like three or four years ago Shaul and Megan had came to visit me. And I was _sure _it was Eddie and Chris.

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know goes away _

_In the end _

Since I became this way, David left me. Not because I lashed out or anything. It was David was trying to help me and I never let him.

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I will let you down _

_I will make you hurt_

I know if i stay this way i'm gonna hurt everyone around me. I will let Shaul and Megan down.

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away _

_I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_

If i could start over, With all my friends, millions miles away, I would be better and I would have found a way to save Eddie and Chris.

**The next chapter is my "The story is over, But I'm not done" You'll see what I mean later.**


	4. The story is over but I'm not done

** Remembering them**

**AN: Before I begin this, I only ask that everyone who reads this takes a moment of silence in memory of Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. **

**...**

**Thank you. This is my first "The story is over, But I'm not done" This is also a request from .98. **

**Also I do not own any Names, songs, or anything like that. The song "Over and Over" is by three days grace and The song "Hurt" is by Johnny Cash.**

**RIP Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit.**

**Hey everybody! This is my First TSIOBIND imma explain it for you guys. You see At the end of my story I take a chapter to give out dues and talk about the sorry. (BTW for "All about the dares" its called "Aftermath") In this chapter I will answers five simple questions "Where, Why, Time, Who, and Did or Did not."**

** "Where" is short for "Where did the Idea come from?" "Why" is short for "Why did you write this?" "Time" is short for "How much time did it take you to write this" "Who" is short for "who is this really for?" "Did or Did not" stands for "Did you or did not you like writing this" **

**#1: Where did this Idea come from.**

I got this Idea from .98. She came to me because of my oneshots requests. She had a good Idea, I liked it, we talked a little bit on it and This came to be.

**#2: Why did you write this?**

I wrote this because the whole idea was great. I also It did this because back in 2004, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. So I believed it would help me understand them both a little more.

**#3: How much time did it take you to write this?**

Three to Four days. I'm kinda unsure because while i was was writing this story, I was checking my facts and that week was my "Birthday week" so i had alot on my plate.

**#4: Who is this really for?**

This was a request, but I really dedicated this story to Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero.

**#5: Did you or did not you like writing this?**

Really I did. It helped learn more about my heros who sadly died. I also believe that I learned something as well.

**/Any last words?/**

Yeah. If you don't know alot about Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit, Look them up. Watch some of their matches. The were both great superstars and did alot for the WWF/WWE.


End file.
